Read 'em and Weep/Gallery
Images from the episode Read 'em and Weep. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E1 Book sale.png|"Ah, my first guests." S3E1 Yay books.png|Cub sure is excited. S3E1 Fairy tale book.png|Cub picks a book. S3E1 Unsure Pop.png|Pop isn't so sure it's appropriate. S3E1 Fairy tale book closeup.png|Looks appropriate to me. S3E1 Dollar sign.png|How much does it cost? One dollar? S3E1 Too expensive.png|"Too expensive." S3E1 Cheapskate Pop.png|Pop looks for something cheaper. S3E1 Scary book.png|Good book for a baby. S3E1 I've made my choice.png|"I've made my decision." S3E1 Ghost decor.png|Later that evening... S3E1 Pop reading.png|Pop is ready to read the book to Cub. S3E1 1RaW.png|"Ready for the greatest bedtime story of your life?" S3E1 Happy Cub.png|Cub likes the story so far. S3E1 Not so happy Cub.png|Now not so much. S3E1 Scared Cub.png|Call it a hunch, but I feel Cub doesn't like the story at all. S3E1 Bird shower.png|Oh no! A lot of bird watchers had plans for tomorrow. S3E1 Window open.png|"Strange-looking rain. Must be global warming." S3E1 Gotta close the window.png|"Just gotta close the window." S3E1 Nothing weird going on.png|"That's better." S3E1 Leaving the room.png|Heading to the door. S3E1 Good night.png|"Goodnight, my little angel." S3E1 Lights out.png|Lights out. S3E1 Cub can't sleep.png|Apparently, the book scared Cub so much he can't sleep. EVER. S3E1 2RaW.png|And all hell breaks loose. S3E1 Under the bed.png|Literally! S3E1 Prepossession.png|Something evil's lurking under the bed. S3E1 Mouth upclose.png|And it lunges into Cub's mouth. S3E1 Bacon and eggs.png|Demon babies require something more nutritious than bacon and eggs. S3E1 Bacon eggs.png|Then again, is Cub himself even old enough to eat that stuff? S3E1 Breakfast for Cub.png|"Time for breakfast, Cub." S3E1 Something wrong with Cub.png|Pop, I think there's something wrong with Cub. S3E1 Pickyeater.png|He isn't hungry for normal food. S3E1 Exorcist.png|Is this normal? S3E1 Exorcist 2.png|Unless Cub is part owl, Pop should be concerned. S3E1 Possessed Cub.png|Rule #33: Don't have a rough breakfast when a zombie. S3E1 Imma firin my lazor.png|I'MMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!!! S3E1 Demon puke.png|"BLAAAARRGHH!" S3E1 Petunia at the door.png|Petunia rings the doorbell. S3E1 Pop door.png|"Hello?" S3E1 Petunia and Pop.png|Petunia replaced Giggles after that accident in Season One. S3E1 Tentacle.png|Well, there goes another girl scout. S3E1 Hungry for scouts.png|I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going. S3E1 Hatless Pop.png|There you have it: Pop's bald. S3E1 Petunia in trouble.png|"What's that thing? What's going on?" S3E1 Pop.png|"Oh no! What do I do?" S3E1 Can't hold on.png|Rule #9,562: Don't attack the cutest skunk you ever saw. S3E1 Ripped in half.png|"AAAAARRGH!!!!" S3E1 Pantsed by demon.png|This is why we need to wear pants. S3E1 Half skinned.png|And Rule #9,568,973: Don't scream at what you look like right now. S3E1 Half skin.png|See what I mean?! Always breaking the rules. S3E1 Run and hide.png|Run and hide! S3E1 Missing tail muscles.png|Why do they always choose the worst hiding spots? S3E1 Closed cupboard.png|Oh, looks like she's safe after all. S3E1 Crying Petunia.png|"Why me? Why is this all happening to me? *sob*" S3E1 Pipes detatch.png|You should have chosen a hiding spot with no pipes. S3E1 It gets worse.png|"Who's there?" S3E1 Petunia's stuck.png|"Le GASP!" S3E1 Tentacles.png|Oh, I almost forgot Rule #1,100,132,431: Don't attack a very, very cute skunk. See what I mean?! S3E1 Pulled through the drain.png|Ever wondered what a Tree Friend would look like if you pulled it through a sink drain? S3E1 Petunia's death.png|That's disturbing... S3E01_Wastedisposal.png|...but it gets worse. S3E01_Wastedisposalon.png|Waste disposal turned on while someone is stuck in the sink. Now where did we see that before? S3E01_pulledout.png|I feel bad for whoever who has to clean out those pipes. Death: Petunia S3E1 Demon.png|This demon is really scary. S3E1 The Demon eats Petunia.png|The demon eats what remains of Petunia. S3E1 What do I do.png|A horrified Pop hides behind the wall. S3E1 Rotary phone.png|Pop calls for help. S3E1 Lumpy at the door.png|Lumpy rings the doorbell. S3E1 Slime in his eye.png|"I'll get it!" S3E1 3RaW.png|Guess who's at the door? S3E1 Holy moose.png|It's Father Lumpy! S3E1 Puke face.png|It would make me want to puke too. S3E1 Covered in puke.png|His clothes are all dirty now. S3E1 Lumpy meets the demon.png|Lumpy sees the demon. S3E1 Lumpy meets the demon 2.png|It still looks hungry. S3E1 Demon tackle.png|Lumpy makes being a priest look badass. S3E1 Demon tackle 2.png|The Power of Lumpy compels you! S3E1 4RaW.png|Flowers. S3E1 Attack with the plant.png|I don't know if flowers will help stop the Demon invading Cub. S3E1 Don't attack with the plant.png|Pop figures that out. S3E01_foundabetterweapon.png|Pop finds a better weapon to use. S3E1 Lumpy fighting.png|Lumpy fighting the Demon. S3E1 The demon.png|The Demon's true form is revealed (kind of). S3E1 Cub is fine.png|I think Cub will be just... S3E1 Hit on the head with shovel.png|Okay, he's brain-damaged. But he's still... S3E1 Shovel beating.png|...fine? S3E1 Flat head Cub.png|I should stop talking before... S3E1 Poor Cub.png|Pop killed the "possessed" Cub, unaware that he was cured. Death: Cub S3E1 Pop kills Cub.png|And the Father of the Year Award goes to... someone else. S3E1 Pop and Lumpy stand at Cub's grave.png|Cub's grave. S3E1 Genuinely sad.png|Pop takes off his hat. S3E1 Lumpy mourning.png|Lumpy knows what it's like to lose his pride and joy. S3E1 Tentacle tongue.png|How rude! S3E1 Say no evil.png|Speak no evil. Miscellaneous S3E1 Read 'em and Weep.gif|"I want this book!" "No! We'll buy the scary one, it's cheaper." Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries